


And Then They Were In Love

by teyteycharisse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'll leave it to your perception, Idk too tbh, L-Corp has a bet, SuperCorp, i think this needs work????, pre- or established relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyteycharisse/pseuds/teyteycharisse
Summary: Jessica Huang loves her job.But most importantly, she loves being on top of the betting chain on wether her boss and Kara Danvers are romantically involved.Because, who would tattle? EVERY ONE of them is placing their bets anyway.OrSupercorp's relationship in Jess' eyes





	And Then They Were In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Sango-Blep's art on tumblr ( https://bm-binger.tumblr.com/post/181352425479/sango-blep-watch-me-as-i-aggressively-draw-500 ) andddd check out her other arts, they're really good and adorable! Also, her cat is the cutest ball of fluff.

Jessica Huang loves her job.

She loves the demand. 

The ridiculous work hours. 

The chance to organise something, such as Miss Luthor's work schedule.

The amount of papers she gets to file.

The appointments she gets to input.

The calls she gets to make and receive.

Being in the know of the happenings and goings in the life of their elusive CEO.

The chance to see Miss Luthor personally obliterate arrogant businessmen who regards the woman as nothing but a superficial puppet, easy to manipulate and trick– not knowing that they're the ones who are being played in the hands of the youngest Luthor.

But most importantly, she loves being on top of the betting chain.

Given her position in the company, it offers her an advantage to see the daily interactions Lena engages in.

And one of the long-time running bet among L-Corp's employees is wether Kara Danvers is romantically involved with their beloved CEO.

Beth from HR thinks they're merely 'fucking each other's brains out'.

Henry, the head security, thinks they're merely best of friends.

Samantha Arias, the CFO and close friend of the youngest Luthor, is quite convinced that they're 'two stupid lesbians stupidly pining for each other'.

Bob from fifth floor reckons they're 'married and has been keeping it a secret to avoid the press scandal'.

Lucas, Miss Luthor's personal driver, is betting that 'they've been together since Miss Luthor asked him to personally drive Miss Danvers to her apartment late one night'.

While the head of the R&D Department is betting on them being a PR Relationship. A means to feed the media and provide some good press. Claiming, "Miss Luthor is smart enough to know how this game works."

But Jess thinks that her boss and Kara Danvers are together.

Like, together together.

Like, slowly falling hopelessly in love for each other, together.

And maybe this betting rota they are ALL on is against every company policy there is.

Quite sure it's a fourth level offense!

But really, who would tattle? They are all in it. Someone even organised an official spreadsheet to count each and every bet going on in every department.

God, who would've thought L-Corp's employees does such activity.

But regardless, they only want their boss to be happy. 

And if Kara Danvers is it; be it as a fuck buddy, best friend, unrequited love, PR partner, or lover then it's enough for all of them.

Maybe the bet is just something they engage in for fun...

At the end of the day, they just want their workaholic, sometimes forgetting to feed herself, boss to be happy and wear her rare crinkly eyed smile.

Which, Miss Luthor is currently giving to a smitten Kara Danvers.

Point made.

Jess pretended to type something on her computer while the two quietly engage under the threshold of Lena's office.

"Jess, hold my calls for an hour. I'm going on a lunch break."

Her faux typing ceased, while her eye quickly darted on the time under her screen.

11:00 am 

"Yes, Miss Luthor."

As the two strode towards the elevator bank, hands brushing lightly, Jess can't help her grin from spreading.

"Good job, Miss Danvers."

\----

Chaos.

That's the only word she can think of as she takes a break to assess her surroundings.

The office is in absolute mayhem.

Phones are ringing incessantly.

Department heads are walking up and down the building.

Business partners, associates, and secretaries are impatiently booking for appointments.

While Lena Luthor is singlehandedly battling the stress of the boardroom with her wit and sharp intellect.

The company's stocks are continually fluctuating as every hour passes by.

And all the pressure bearing down on every employee is ten times worse on the Luthor's gossamer shoulders.

To say Jess is worried for her boss is an understatement.

She was five seconds away from reaching for the phone and calling Kara Danvers to help her boss de-stress when the door on the conference room down the hall suddenly opened and Lena Luthor strode out confidently.

A little weary but overall undefeated. Her ponytail swishing behind her every step and her shoulders leaned back in a regal way. 

The businessmen trickling behind her looks so tired and positively crumbled that Jess can't help but feel the small flare of victory that ignited in her chest.

"Jess, please take your lunch break. I've held you enough. Direct all calls straight to me." The CEO asked, her once powerful strides slowly diminishing into exhaustion but the glint of something like 'finally' behind her green eyes never lost its light.

"Shall I have something sent for you, Miss Luthor?" She asked wearily, her concern never leaving her given that the young CEO hasn't eaten anything since this morning.

Lena opened her mouth to decline, to say that she still has a ton to do, but her words never left her lips when the elevator doors opened and Kara Danvers walked hurriedly with a huge bag of take out in tow.

"Lena! I heard about what happened. Are you alright? Have you eaten anything at all?– of course you haven't! This morning must've been so stressful. I got your favourite in that restaurant in Sixth and–" the blonde's rambling was cut off by a sigh of relief from the young CEO.

"Kara." was said reverently, like a prayer, that Jess subtly averted her eyes from the private moment.

Lena felt all of the tension on her shoulders drain, she slumped them in exhaustion, shortening the distance between her and the reporter– badly seeking the comforting warmth and scent of Kara– before being engulfed by strong arms.

Kara held her in her arms strongly. Comfortingly. Reverently. Lovingly. That Lena felt all of the stress of today leaving her entire frame.

Kara Danvers had her arms around the raven haired girl's torso, while Lena's were encircled around her shoulders, head tucked safely in the confines of Kara's neck.

A small sigh escaped from the CEO's lips, before she melted completely into Kara's arms.

"Hey, it's alright. I got you." Kara whispered soothingly before placing a chaste kiss on Lena's head.

The sight of Lena and Kara in each other's arms was too precious and the moment too private that Jess kept mum and silently left the office.

She knows when she's no longer needed.

And with a soft smile curling against her lips, she quietly gave her commendation.

"Good Job, Danvers."

\----

When she got back from her lunch break, the office was uncharacteristically quiet compared to the morning's chaos that it took Jess a moment to find her equilibrium.

Once she did, she glanced at the closed door of Miss Luthor's office.

She's fairly sure Kara Danvers is still inside and her boss absolutely needs the break.

So, with a resolute nod she set about working on her earlier task and held all phone calls for the moment and answered those she can.

She knows Lena enough to know what she needs.

But when the hour hit four and the calls can't be held at bay any longer, she stalked to her boss' office with looming regret.

She knocked quietly, patiently waiting for Lena's permission. When that didn't come, Jess pushed the door open, afraid to intrude but knows it's necessary to do so.

But the sight that greeted her is something she couldn't have possibly ruined.

Because on the couch laid two figures.

Two peacefully sleeping figures.

With Kara on her side to accommodate the other body in the small couch, right arm curled around Lena, preventing the raven haired girl from rolling and falling off the couch, her left arm serving as the young CEO's pillow. While Lena's head is tucked under Kara's chin, face buried in the reporter's neck, left hand clutching tightly at Kara's cream colored button up.

They both look so snug and peaceful and fucking adorable that Jess just sighed resolutely.

There's no way she would be the fiend who would ruin such tranquility.

She looked back at her desk, at the phone blinking a maddening red, at the papers scattered haphazardly, at the overflowing binder of proposals waiting Lena Luthor's signature.

She stared at all this for thirty seconds before coming up with a decision. 

Fine.

She went back to her desk and rescheduled Lena's appointments for the next hour. 

God knows her boss badly deserves the break.

After reorganising Lena's schedule, Jess pulled out her phone and opened a familiar group message box.

"You all each owe me a hundred bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! And also, i have this tinder au I'm working on. You know that tweet where person a's flight got delayed so they pulled up their tinder out of boredom and swiped left at this profile when suddenly the profile's owner is just behind them and saw them swipe left so they went and said, 'ouch that a hard no then?' . Yeah, THAT post. This was originally prompted for another writer but i asked them if I can take it instead (coz she said she was busy and has a lot of WIP) and she said it's cool so WATCH OUT FOR THAT!!!!! anyway, thank you for reading another one of my works!!!! Seriously, the response so far is overwhelmingly WARM, my heart is so full. Thank you!!!


End file.
